After Death Dreams
by lezonne
Summary: You can always have dreams, even after your life is over. Written for the Ghosts Challenge, the Family Boot Camp prompt #20, the Florence and the Machine Challenge prompt #9 and the Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp Challenge prompt #15.


Written for the _Ghosts Challenge, _the _Family Boot Camp _prompt #20 (guidance), the _Florence and the Machine Challenge _prompt #9 and the _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp Challenge _prompt #15 (family reunion).

* * *

After-Death Dreams

I've always hated family reunions. They are a reminder that my family consists of rich democrats who have too much power and prejudice pumping in their blood. Maybe if I was actually proud of my family I wouldn't mind so much, but I'm not. I'm not proud of my father, mother, or anyone in this place. They live in a prehistoric world where they believe blood superiority still exists. But after attending Hogwarts for several years, I've found that blood status really isn't that important of a thing.

Of course, my immediate family thinks I'm absolutely insane, and I wouldn't dare bring up such notions with the rest of them. Being a Malfoy comes at a price- you cannot be yourself, lest you be shunned, disowned and kicked to the curb. The expectations in my family are way too high. They seem to often forget that I'm only a boy in my sixth year.

I guess it follows a pattern though. Father was just a boy in sixth year when he made some of the hardest and most difficult decisions of his entire life. He doesn't have a whole lot of pity for me, on any level.

Having Draco Malfoy for a father can be hard sometimes. He's intolerant and often his guidance leads me astray. I know that he means well, but I never know his true intentions behind some of the things he says.

Truth be told, I think his father scarred him. I think following in the footsteps of my grandfather. Lucius Malfoy, left his mark on him. As an adolescent he had no clear path to follow except that he had to marry to keep his fortune, and then they got pregnant too young with me. My mother calls me a blessing, but sometimes I don't know what my father thinks of me.

Sometimes I don't know what he thinks of anything.

To avoid actually participating in any festivities, I've wandered off around the Manor. I can't stand listening to my family talking anymore, and I need a break. Their minds are pretty corrupt, and some of them still need to be in Azkaban. A few got to leave the prison after their sentence finished, but I think they should've never gotten out. I can imagine these people killing again without a second thought. It's moderately terrifying.

The thing is, I know that I can't ever be myself around these people. When I become of age and take over the family will expect me to rob the poor and keep it to myself. I'll build an even larger fortune on misinterpretation and deception, which isn't exactly the life I want to lead. I'd rather be focused on something worthwhile, like becoming a Healer.

My father will hit the roof when he hears about that. I'm sure he'll lose his mind and possibly disown me, but that's okay. I'm not going to stop dreaming that I can actually help someone. Just because my father's heartless doesn't mean I have to be as well.

Rounding a corner I freeze, my mouth dropping open. I pinch myself and do a double-take, unsure that what I'm seeing is real.

It looks _just like _her paintings.

It's sad that Narcissa Malfoy, my grandmother, was disowned from the family by Lucius when she died, for having aided the Order during the war more than she aided Voldemort. Disgusted, he supposedly killed her before going to Azkaban. My father has never confirmed if that's true, to anyone. I'm kind of worried to discover the truth.

I've never met my grandmother, but this ghost looks just like her. I know she wasn't given a painting to live out her days in when she died, because Lucius wouldn't have it. I think my father was too hurt by what happened to have one made. So she's never hung on these walls. Sometimes I wish she did. Something tells me she was always the voice of reason inside this insanity.

Peering around the corner again, I jump. She's looking right at me this time.

"Oh, you look just like Draco used to," she mused, catching me off guard. I've seen ghosts at Hogwarts, but never one outside of the school. It's slightly unnerving to find one in my own house.

"You're his mother," I say slowly, gathering my courage. I won't allow a dead spirit to get the best of me. "My grandmother?"

"Yes. Hello Scorpius." She grins, a smile much more pleasant than my mother's. "How you've grown."

"You knew me?"

"When you were young, yes. Very young, before I died."

I nod again, eyeing her. "There are myths about how you died you know."

"Oh, I know. And I will neither confirm nor deny them. That's a mystery I think your father should reveal to you when he's ready."

I feel a lump forming in my throat. "It's true… isn't it? Grandfather killed you."

She just smiles again. "I told you Scorpius, I won't confirm anything. It's a story your father will tell you someday."

"Are you sure he won't just keep it a secret like everything else around here?"

"Taking up the reigns of a wealthy establishment and family line is a lot for anyone to take," she reminds me. "You're father handled it how he could. I'm fairly proud of the man he's grown to be- and the father."

"Only fairly, not completely?"

She shrugs. "There are things that I wish he'd done differently, but there's nothing I can do about that now. They are his choices."

"I don't always agree with what my father does either, much less what this family does."

"Then we agree on something. What are you doing so far from the reunion? You're family and friends are here. You should be down there celebrating the holidays with them."

"I'm not in a very festive mood," I reply sourly. "What are you doing here? I've never seen you around the Manor before, and I've been here my entire life."

Again, she gives me a soft smile. "It's a reunion, is it not? The other family members have portraits to participate in such an event. I felt left out of the festivities. I wanted to join… and I also hoped to cross paths with my son."

I tilt my head. "Should I go get him? Then you can talk."

"No- no. I'll just wait. Later when the party is over, I'll still be around. I just wanted to talk to him for a moment."

"About?"

"My, you are curious. Don't worry Scorpius, I only want to check in with my son. It is a mother's dream to see her children flourish."

I nod slowly, glancing back in the direction I've come. "I doubt they are missing me. I snuck out almost an hour ago and still no one has come to find me."

"I bet your friends are worried. You're father as open-minded and did let you bring along friends over the holiday."

"Yeah… I suppose. Maybe I should be getting back."

"I think so. Go on then, get going Scorpius. It was very nice to properly meet you. And don't pester your father too much about my death. He will reveal things… someday."

I nod, turning to walk away. I'm almost around the corner when I decide to turn and ask one final question, but when I pivot I find myself staring at an empty space. The ghost of my grandmother has vanished.

Shaking my head, I try to recall whether or not that was just my imagination running wild. But it _felt _so real. I return to the party below, feeling only slightly better.

Even a dead ancestor of mine has dreams. If she can still have them, why can't I? Maybe it's time I tell my father what I plan to do with my life after all.


End file.
